Lady Shaman Queen
by Nanamia
Summary: Tercer capítulo, Anna ya despertó y no tiene la menor idea de donde está, ni aquíen se tiene que enfrentar, LEAN Y REVIEWS PORFAS XDDDDD.
1. Default Chapter

Mi primer fic de Shaman King; esta frase está muy trillada, pero ni modo, es la verdad es mi primer fic no tengo la culpa´, bueno basta de charla, ahora disfrútenlo u ódienlo ...  
  
Aclaro, los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen... le pertenecen a quien los creo, es decir a Hiroyuki Takei...  
  
Lady Shaman Queen...  
  
por Papyllon  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
-Lady Shaman-  
  
Que les parecería que aparte de haber un certamen para elegir al Shaman King (o salvador del mundo), también existiera algo parecido, pero para elegir a la Lady Shaman Queen, es decir, es la versión para el rey pero de la reina ; esto es pues, en todo reino existe un rey y una reina, oh, no?...  
  
Entonces comencemos....  
  
Era la final del torneo de Shaman King, Yoh frente a Hao, el bien contra el mal, la persona que quiere una vida tranquila, frente aquel que quiere un mundo de Shamanes sin personas inútiles.... quién vencerá?....  
  
Esta historia no se centra en Yoh, ni en Hao, ni en ninguno de los participantes del torneo, más bien es el descubrimiento de otro espíritu poderoso, pero que con el tiempo los humanos han olvidado, este espíritu es el de la Tierra, !!claro¡¡, la Tierra, al igual que todo ser vivo que habita en ella tiene espíritu, y el nombre de este es "Gaia"...  
  
Por obra del destino Yoh Asakura triunfa en el torneo de Shaman King y conoce al espíritu supremo, el más sabio entre todos los espíritus, Dios pues.  
  
Como es de esperarse todo vuelve a la normalidad, Hao se da por vencido en su intento de dominar el mundo y crear el paraíso de los Shamanes destruyéndolo todo... como es clásico todo se resuelve y viven felices... pero no para siempre.  
  
Después del torneo todo mundo regresa a casa... ahora Yoh podrá tener la vida tranquila que siempre ha deseado... al menos eso cree él.  
  
Era de mañana, habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde la última batalla, Anna estaba sentada en el ático de la casa Asakura, observaba con detenimiento el cielo, con la expresión típica en ella (de muchos amigos), se levanta y se dirige hacia las escaleras, pasa frente al cuarto de Yoh y se detiene junto a la puerta, se le ven las intenciones de abrirla pero no lo hace y sigue su camino, baja las escaleras, no hay nadie... días atrás Tamao decidió regresar a la Mansión Asakura en Izumo, pero no sin antes advertir que volvería tiempo después (claro no tenía ni la más mínima intención de separarse de su querido joven Yoh; pero la habían mandado llamar y tenia que obedecer).  
  
Manta todavía no llegaba por Yoh, era muy temprano para eso... Ryu ya no acostumbraba a ir a la casa... se la pasaba FELIZ con su pandilla recorriendo las calles de Tokyo en su motocicleta... Horo Horo, Pilika y Kororo se habían regresado a su tribu, Len y Jun Tao, junto con Lee Pyron y Bason habían decidido regresar a su casa en China; en sí que la casa estaba sola, un poco tirada, pero sola.  
  
Anna recorrió con la mirada la estancia, se notaba más melancolía (más?¡) que la acostumbrada en sus ojos... ¿realmente que era lo que estaba pensando esta Itako?.  
  
Entró en la cocina y no vio nada que comer, pensó en gritarle a Yoh para que le hiciera de desayunar, pero se detuvo; ya no era lo mismo, Yoh había alcanzado el grado máximo que todo Shaman puede desear. Y en su mente apareció una pregunta: -"¿ahora que iba a ser de ella?, ya no se sentía capaz de controlar nada?... si Yoh era el Shaman King, ¿ahora ella era la primera Lady Shaman?, no estaban casados aún; sólo tenían 14 años... eran unos niños"-... pero las sombras de desconfianza estaba nublando la mente de Anna... de pronto una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos... era Manta, acababa de llegar por Yoh; al ver a Anna en la cocina... solo apretó los ojos y el pobre pensó -"Ay, de seguro ahorita me pone a hacerle el desayuno T0T"... para sorpresa del pequeño amigo, Anna lo volteó a ver con ojos de indiferencia y de su boca solo salieron estas palabras: - Yoh esta dormido, si quieres verlo despiértalo-. Acabando de decir esto, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la cocina.  
  
Manta no creía lo que había visto, era la primera vez que se había topado con Anna y esta no le había dado una orden o había hecho un comentario sarcástico... -"Y ahora, ¿qué le pasa?"-, pensó. Mientras; como Anna ya se había vestido para ir a la escuela, se dirigió a la salida de la casa, parada frente a la puerta se iba a ir sin decir nada pero, decidió darse la vuelta y asomarse a las escaleras; para entonces gritar - ¡Ya me voy!!!!!-.  
  
Manta ya estaba frente al cuarto de Yoh, tocó la puerta, al no oír respuesta la deslizó... encontró a Yoh todo cubierto con el edredón... sólo se alcanzaba a ver parte del pelo... Manta movió las sabanas y descubrió la razón por la que Yoh no hacia caso alguno de los ruidos de la mañana; se había dormido, usando los audífonos --U... tomó una almohada, y le dio un golpe para despertarlo... todo soñoliento, Yoh volteó a ver a su amigo... - Por qué me despiertas de esa forma?- dijo, - me voy a traumar-... -¡Cual traumar!!!!!- dijo Manta - tenemos prisa, ya levántate, se nos va hacer tarde para ir a la escuela-... Manta corrió hacia la puerta del cuarto, de pronto volteó hacia su amigo que seguía sentado en el futón, despavilandose, y dijo en todo de sorpresa - Por cierto Anna ya se fue; además, Yoh ¿qué le pasa?, hace un momento me la encontré en la cocina y no me grito, ni me dijo que le hiciera el desayuno, más bien se porto muy decente conmigo, muy amable diría yo-... Yoh volteó hacia su amigo y dijo entre bostezos - No sé, no le pasa nada, esta actuando como siempre, de seguro ya se cansó de gritarte, y como ya no me tiene que entrenar... pues ya no quiere ser violenta- y se rió como sabe hacerlo.  
  
Después de un rato, Yoh y Manta salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la escuela... al llegar a ella, en el salón no encontraron a Anna, entonces Yoh le preguntó a Manta -¿Estas seguro que vino hacia la escuela?, -Sí, ella misma dijo Ya me voy, y traía puesto el uniforme- dijo Manta. Pero no había señas de la rubia Itako.  
  
Cinco minutos antes de que entrara el profesor Anna apareció, se dirigió hacia su asiento y así quedo todo, Manta e Yoh solo atinaron a verse. -"¿Dónde había estado?"- era la pregunta que ambos se hacían.  
  
Al llegar la hora del almuerzo antes de que ellos se acercaran a ella, Anna se levantó y salió del salón, nuevamente regreso poco tiempo antes que el maestro... -"¿Nos esta evitando?, Pensó Yoh, "no, no lo creo, será alguna de sus loqueras", y así lo dejó; al terminar las clases... Manta le dijo a Yoh que no los podía acompañar de regreso, pues tenia clases avanzadas; así que el pequeño amigo salió corriendo del salón... para esto Yoh espero a que Anna se le acercara, y así volver juntos a casa... pero al voltear hacia su asiento se dio cuenta que ella no estaba, seguramente había salido por la puerta de atrás del salón (N/A: en todos los animes y mangas se ve que en los salones de clase tienen dos puertas, esto es por sí se preguntaban ¿por qué dos puertas?); decidió alcanzarla... no había pasado mucho rato desde que terminaron las clases, seguramente al pensar que regresaba con Manta decidió irse sola; pero por más prisa que se dio no la encontró en el camino. -"¿Donde esta?", se preguntó, "No camina tan rápido, ¿habrá ido a otro lado?"-.  
  
Al llegar a la casa encontró a la Itako sentada en el comedor, ella no volteó a verlo, había una suculenta comida servida en la mesa, Yoh se sorprendió y le pregunto si ella la había preparado... pero antes de que Anna contestara, de la cocina salió Tamao y con su rostro enrojecido, le dijo que ella lo había hecho... Anna ni siquiera abrió los ojos, se limitó solo a comer... Yoh querría hablar con ella y al ver su rostro, el cual tenia la misma expresión de siempre, decidió no molestar durante la cena... Tamao estaba platicando con él (que raro?), cuando terminaron de comer, Anna dio las gracias, levantó su planto (milagro) y se dirigió a la cocina, salió de ella y se dirigió a su recámara, no sin antes decirles a Yoh y a Tamao - Buenas noches me voy a dormir-... Tamao e Yoh se voltearon a ver... ¿Anna actuaba como siempre o sólo estaba actuando más fría que de costumbre?, tal parecía que no quería que nadie estuviera cercas de ella. Yoh decidió hablar con ella en la mañana, se estaba preocupando, ella actuaba siempre de esa manera, pero esperaba que al convertirse él en Shaman King, ella dejaría de ser tan fría.  
  
Mientras, Anna estaba en su cuarto, lo único que iluminaba era la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.. no se había preparado para dormir, seguía con su vestido negro, y su bandana roja... no quería dormir... estaba sentada cerca de la ventana; pensando: -"¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?, ¿por qué siento que en vez de mejorar mi situación cada vez es peor?, estoy perdiendo mi toque, no, más bien ya no sé que pensar, Yoh es bueno, lo sé, Tamao es dulce y tierna y aunque no lo quiera aceptar cada vez se está acercando más a él, serán celos, nooooo 00?, ¿cómo puedo yo estar celosa?, además esta sensación de querer estar sola, no me agrada"-... de pronto algo llamo su atención; era una voz profunda, como de ultratumba, parecía que llamaba a alguien ... pero no decía el nombre, solo se alcanzaba a escuchar -TÚ ERES LA ELEGIDA, VENGO POR TÍ-. o0?  
  
Seguramente era un espíritu, - Pero como soy una Itako mi deber es darle paz a ese espiritu´, sino, no me va dejar dormir )-, entonces salió de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, (habían pasado varias horas y ya nadie estaba despierto en la casa, claro a excepción de ella), las bajo y al estar en el pasillo, vio una luz que venia de la cocina... al entrar en ella encendió el interruptor, tocó su collar de esferas azules con una mano... si era un espíritu y quería dar lata tenia que darle descanso inmediatamente... nuevamente escucho -ERES LA ELEGIDA, VENGO POR TÍ-... volteo rápidamente y vio que la luz se dirigía hacia la salida de la casa... no tenia nada mejor que hacer así que decidió seguir al espíritu... llegó hasta la entrada de la casa... de pronto la luz dio paso a una figura... era un ser hecho de roca... no era un espíritu común y corriente, se notaba que tenia bastante poder, pero conociendo a Anna eso no le importó ; tenia la forma de un ser humano con alas de pájaro, y sus ojos resplandecían como dos llamas fulgurantes de color rojo... su piel era tan áspera, daba la impresión que era piedra de color negro; su esencia era de color rojo centelleante, el sujeto se veía temible 00 .  
  
Anna sacó su collar azul del cuello, y le dijo - Me has interrumpido, y me has molestado´, estaba a punto de dormir; por esa razón te daré descanso eterno..-, pero al momento de hacer esto el espíritu desapareció frente a sus ojos y solo se alcanzaron a escuchar estas palabras -VOLVERÉ POR TI-.  
  
Sorprendida Anna volvió a colocarse el collar azul en el cuello, y decidió regresar a su recámara... rápidamente se quito el vestido, se puso la yukata y se metió en el futón... abrazó la almohada y se quedó dormida... no estaba asustada... pero ese espíritu, y las palabras que le dijo, le recordaron algo de su pasado, era algo que la inquietaba y que no la dejaba dormir en paz; pasó un rato, en su mente se formaban siluetas, tenía una pesadilla; estaba recordando uno de los tantos momentos que marcaron su vida... el momento en el cuál sus padres la dejaron. Ella creía que ya lo había borrado de su mente, pero no era así; veía las figuras de sus padres... habían muerto ante sus ojos... y ella no podía hacer nada... recordó aquel momento en el hospital, veía a las enfermeras y doctores corriendo en ese inmenso cuarto de color blanco, alumbrado con luces fluorescentes... ruidos extraños, todo el mundo estaba apurado... nadie tomaba en cuenta su presencia, tenía como cuatro años, era muy pequeña; de pronto todo se calmo, los doctores y enfermeras pararon, ya no había nada que hacer; no pudieron salvarles la vida, el accidente automovilístico había sido tan grave que las lesiones que sus padres sufrieron eran insalvables... Anna se veía a si misma, tan frágil, tan asustada, tan sola.  
  
-"¿Por qué recuerdo esto? "-, se decía así misma,- "¿Acaso no fue suficiente?, pero hay algo más en este sueño"... repentinamente se despertó, alguien la estaba llamando, abrió los ojos y vio ante ella a Tamao; como era de esperarse, a Anna no le dio mucho gusto que la despertaran´, y pregunto tajantemente, -¿Qué pasa?´-, Tamao en tono apenado respondió, -Nnnnada, Srita. Anna, lolololo qqqque pppasa eesss qqque, ¡YAESTALISTOEL DESAYUNOYNOSPREGUNTABAMOSSIVAATOMARLOCONNOSOTROS!!-, (ya sabemos que Tamao es muy tímida y como perdió con Yoh para ir a despertar a Anna pues estaba asustada, es la razón de sus Gritos).  
  
Anna se le quedo viendo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, diciéndole, - Gracias-; Tamao decidió rápidamente dirigirse a la puerta, no quería incomodar más a la Srita. Anna, pero antes de que la cruzará, Anna la detuvo diciéndole, - En un momento estoy con ustedes-. Tamao soltó un suspiro y se retiró, en su mente surgió esta pregunta -"¿Qué raro ella nunca se comporta así?, ¿estará enferma?; era para que me hubiera lanzado desde la ventana..... bueno, me voy con el Joven Yoh a almorzar, me encanta ver su sonrisa mientras come mi comida"-, y descendió las escaleras felizmente.  
  
Anna se vistió y bajó al comedor, todos desayunaron y como era Domingo, no tenían que ir a la escuela, en sí que no había nada que hacer; y era verdad no había nada, pues la casa, desde que había llegado Tamao estaba reluciente.  
  
De pronto se rompió el silencio pues Yoh muy alegremente recordó algo, -AHH¡ ahora que recuerdo, Manta, Horo Horo, Ren, Ryu van a venir a cenar; me dijeron que tenían ganas de estar todos juntos y eligieron esta casa...- hizo una pausa para voltear a ver a Anna, estaba seguro que iba a gritarle o a golpearlo diciéndole, ... se encogió y apretó los ojos en espera del golpe, pero inmediatamente los abrió cuando escucho esto de parte de Anna, - No hay problema, si quieren verte, que vengan- oO? Yoh se quedó pasmado, al igual que Tamao; Anna no había puesto objeción alguna, al contrario le dio lo mismo...  
  
Entonces Anna se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su recámara... Yoh le dijo a Tamao que hiciera una lista para saber que era lo que necesitaba de la tienda para preparar la cena... pasaron las horas Tamao estaba cocinando, Yoh estaba como siempre contemplando el plano astralU; de pronto, se escucharon voces fuera de la casa, los invitados estaban llegando... uno a uno fueron entrando a la casa y esta se lleno de ruido, risas, bromas, (lo típicoU)a y peleas... Yoh y Tamao salieron a recibir a los recién llegados... de pronto Horo Horo pregunto, - Oye Yoh, ¿Y la histérica de tú prometida?-, Yoh respondió - Está en su recámara no ha salido en todo el día, pero Horo yo no sé porque le dices histérica-, -MMMMH, se estará haciendo ermitaña, con eso de que ya no tiene a quien gritarle para que entrene- dijo Horo Horo, -No seas así-, dijo una pequeña voz, era Manta -Seguramente está dormida o se siente mal-, -Que mal se estará sintiendo´, lo que pasa es que no nos quiere ver y por eso se escondió- replicó Horo Horo ).  
  
Después de una pequeña discusión dejaron en paz el tema de Anna y decidieron platicar de otra cosa... mientras tanto Anna no se encontraba en su habitación, estaba en el Techo de la casa, de un tiempo a la fecha le gustaba contemplar el cielo, ver las estrellas... se había dado cuenta de que todos estaban en la casa, pero, como no tenia ganas de verlos decidió subirse al techo para estar mas sola... lo que había pasado la noche anterior y el sueño que tuvo después de eso la habían dejado perturbada... escuchaba el alboroto que tenían... y se estaba decidiendo a bajar, la noche estaba a punto de llegar; cuando en la entrada de la casa se apareció una luz... era la misma que había visto la noche anterior, y la misma voz de ultratumba le dijo: -VENGO POR TÍ-.  
  
Como pudo bajo del techo, (es un fic no pregunten como lo hizo, ya se que la casa es de dos pisos), y al estar frente al invitado inesperado le dijo -¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que habías tenido miedo ayer-, -MIEDO, ¿POR QUÉ HABRIA DE TEMERTE ANNA KYOUYAMA?-.  
  
Anna le lanzó una mirada asesina marca Kyouyama(de las típicas); de pronto una cúpula de cristal se formo en el cielo y cayó sobre ellos; parecía un campo de batalla de algún juego de video, Anna comprendió entonces; había caído en una trampa y sólo ella podía salir de la misma... el extraño espíritu le dijo lo siguiente, su voz era más calmada ya no era tan profunda: -SABÍA QUE NO TE RESISTIRÍAS A PELEAR CONMIGO, AHORA ESTAS PERDIDA, ESTE ES MI MUNDO Y NADIE TE PODRÁ AYUDAR, AUNQUE GRITES ´-.  
  
-Ayuda?, Crees que yo estoy para pedir ayuda?¡¡´- replicó Anna, -Estoy para ayudar y si quiero; además... (hizo una pausa, volteando de reojo hacia la entrada de la casa) no creo que quieran venir al show )-.  
  
-ESTAS SEGURA DE ESO? (dijo el rocoso) YO CREO QUE TIENES MIEDO DE PEDIR AYUDA.... PORQUE SABES QUE NADIE VENDRÁ........ ¿VERDAD ANNA?, A TÍ NADIE TE QUIERE... NADIE SE INTERESA POR TÍ, NI SIQUIERA TU AMADO PROMETIDO... JJEJEJEJJEJE.-  
  
Este comentario enfureció a Anna, sacó su collar de esferas azules del cuello y lanzándose hacia él, trato de mandarlo al otro mundo... pero el rocoso era muy ágil y evitaba ser tocado por el collar azul... sabia cuales eran los movimientos de ella... parecía que estaba leyendo su mente... de pronto Anna saltó sobre él y trato de enredarlo con el collar, pero fue en vano, el rocoso lo tomó de un extremo y lo reventó, todas las esferas azules cayeron al suelo, eran como pequeños copos de nieve... Anna entonces se preocupó, sin el collar estaba indefensa; aún así no quería gritar... quería demostrar; más bien, quería demostrarse que podía defenderse, que no dependía de Yoh o de cualquier persona... y se paró frente al rocoso retándolo.  
  
-ERES MUY TERCA Y ORGULLOSA, NADA TE CUESTA GRITAR PARA PEDIR AYUDA.... MMMM, VEAMOS....., JUGUEMOS UN RATO.... COMPROBAREMOS SÍ EN ESA CASA EXISTE ALGUIEN A QUIEN LE INTERESE TÚ PERSONA... ¿QUÉ TE PARECE?- dijo el rocoso.  
  
Anna no dijo nada sólo se quedo mirándolo fijamente... estaba segura que si escuchaban algo vendría rápidamente en su ayuda... entonces el rocoso grito, imitando a la perfección la voz de Anna... la cúpula evitaba que las presencias se sintieran por esa razón nadie se había percatado de la pelea que se estaba desarrollando en la entrada de la casa... pero al escuchar el grito, inmediatamente salieron todos de la casa, Yoh iba adelante de todos, claro.  
  
Anna volteó hacia la entrada de la casa, vio que todos estaban ahí, suspiro, ya sabia que eso iba a pasar; de pronto el rocoso le dijo -VEZ?, S"LO HACIA FALTA UN GRITO TUYO PARA QUE VINIERAN EN TÚ AYUDA.... PERO.... SOLO ESTAN AHÍ PARADOS, NO HACEN NADA... ¿QUÉ TE PARECE SI AUMENTAMOS EL RETO?... TÚ CREES QUE TE AYUDARAN?, DESPUÉS DE COMO LOS HAZ TRATADO?-.  
  
Anna volteó hacia el rocoso, tenia su expresión seria... pero en su mente una duda la asaltó...-"Es cierto, (pensaba) yo no los he tratado bien, no tiene porque ayudarme... además... me han de odiar... pero.... están aquí..."-, el rocoso la saco de sus pensamientos diciéndole. -CLARO¡¡¡ ELLOS ESTAN AQUÍ PERO NO ESTAN HACIENDO NADA POR SACARTE DE ESTE LUGAR... O SÍ?; OBSÉRVALOS BIEN, NO SE MUEVEN....-.  
  
Cuando Anna volteo, el rocoso la atacó por la espalda utilizando su cola, la lanzó contra la cúpula, presionándola... al otro lado nadie se movía, todos estaban observando como la estaban dañando, Anna los veía con los ojos entreabiertos, no podía creerlo nadie había hecho ningún movimiento, tal pareciera que estaban disfrutando el momento... - Es verdad... nadie se preocupa por mí....- dijo y una lágrima salió de sus ojos... el rocoso entonces enredo su cola en el cuello de Anna sacudiéndola, cayó la Bandana roja... la pulsera de esferas azules también cayó... Anna no opuso resistencia, la estaba asfixiando; varias lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas; sus ojos entreabiertos veían los rostros fríos de aquellos a los que consideraba sus amigos, el rostro de aquel a quien amaba, pero los ojos de ellos reflejaban gusto, frialdad, -"Estaran felices?... ¿por qué habrían de preocuparse?, yo los trato mal.... COMO SIEMPRE LO HE DICHO, YO ESTOY SOLA"....... pensando esto se desplomo, ya no opuso resistencia, su cuerpo quedó colgado, sostenido por la cola del rocoso.  
  
Del otro lado de la cúpula Yoh hacia todo lo posible por romperla... gritaba el nombre de Anna, pero esta ya no lo veía, se sintió impotente ante aquella mirada suplicante, llena de tristeza; en su vida había visto esa mirada en los ojos inexpresivos de Anna, todos los demás al ver el esfuerzo que ponía Yoh para tratar de romper la cúpula decidieron ayudarlo... pero nadie podía, ni aún uniendo sus poderes pudieron romperla; estaba cubierta por una energía muy poderosa. Entonces Yoh se desespero más, el espectáculo era horrible, ante sus ojos estaban matando a Anna... a su prometida, estaban matando a la persona que él consideraba más fuerte, y quizá a la persona más importante para él, y entonces un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, -"Sino hago algo, la perderé para siempre..."-, de pronto la cúpula se desvaneció... el rocoso y Anna ahora estaban a su alcance; Anna estaba inconciente... Yoh enfurecido se lanzó hacia el rocoso, pero este lo esquivó fácilmente...  
  
La cola soltó el cuerpo de Anna y el rocoso la tomo entre sus brazos, con una mano acarició una de sus mejillas dirigiéndose a los labios, lanzó una mirada hacia los Shamanes, especialmente hacia Yoh, diciéndoles, -ELLA ES LA ELEGIDA, ANTE SUS OJOS USTEDES NO LA QUIEREN, Y NO SE PREOCUPAN POR ELLA, POR ESO LA VENCÍ... AHORA VENDRÁ CONMIGO Y NO LA VOLVERAN A VER-, y dicho esto desaparecieron.  
  
Bueno eso es todo por ahora, porfis, sean amables... , r&R por favor.

Verán este fic lo hice hace bastante tiempo, para ser exacta en el 2002, pero lo había subido en otro sitio de fanfiction, el cual es muy conocido, pero ahora se me ocurrió subirlo , espero les guste, si alguien que ya lo haya leido en el otro sitio piensa que Papyllon se lo robo, pues no es así, antes usaba otro nickname el cual sigue siendo el que uso para mi correo, así que esta historia es mía, si tienen duda dejen un reveiw y yo se las contestaré con gusto ), GRACIAS NOS LEEEMOSXD.


	2. SOLEDAD

Mi primer fic de Shaman King; esta frase está muy trillada, pero ni modo, es la verdad es mi primer fic no tengo la culpa´, bueno basta de charla, ahora disfrútenlo u odienlo ...  
  
Aclaro, los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen... le pertenecen a quien los creo, es decir a Hiroyuki Takei...  
  
Lady Shaman Queen...  
  
por Papyllon  
  
Cápitulo 2  
  
-Soledad-  
  
-¡¡¿Mamá?, ¿Papá?, ¿dónde están?, ¿por qué me dejaron?, ¿por qué se fueron?!!!!- estas palabras circulaban en la mente de Anna, la cuál yacía inconsciente en un lugar oscuro... poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron, no alcanzaba a distinguir nada... apenas recordaba lo que pasó, se tocó la cabeza, sintió dolor, tenia una pequeña lesión, no es grave... unas cuantas gotas de sangre... con dificultad se levanto... sus ojos ya se acostumbraron a la escasa luz... estaba como en una especie de cueva... unas antorchas eran las que proveían aquella tenue luz... al parecer la persona o ser que la había capturado, no se tomo la molestia de ver si estaba viva, o quizá?, quería que lo buscara ella misma,  
  
-"¿estará jugando?"- pensaba Anna... sintió una pequeña brisa y se estremeció; decidió caminar entonces hacia el fondo de la cueva... pero antes tomó una de las antorchas, así si no había luz al fondo no tendría problemas... se toco el pecho, pero recordó que su collar de esferas había sido destruido, no tenia puestas las sandalias, ni su bandana roja...  
  
Mientras en la casa Asakura... Yoh y los demás no sabían que hacer... no tenían ni la menor idea de quien o que era el sujeto que se llevó a Anna... de pronto en la entrada de la casa se apareció una silueta conocida... era la abuela de Yoh, la señora Kino... (n/a como verán, Kino fue la que entreno a Anna); pasó y se instaló junto con todos los jóvenes Shamanes en la sala de estar (donde más?), cuando todos estuvieron instalados, Yoh preguntó el porque estaba ahí, a lo que Kino, es decir, su abuela respondió, -Yoh, como tú bien sabes yo entrené a Anna desde que tenía cuatro años, así como te entrenó tú abuelo a ti... antes de que Anna llegara conmigo, ella no tenía el proyecto de ser una Itako, es decir... sus padres no tenían pensado o más bien no querían que ella siguiera con esta tradición... los padres de Anna son lejanos parientes de nuestra familia, ellos eran shamanes y por esa razón Anna heredó esa condición; como la vida ha cambiado y las personas ya no creen necesario el hecho de que existen espíritus ni su interacción con ellos, muchos posibles shamanes no han sido entrenados (n/a vean el caso de Ryu ), en eso habían quedado los padres de Anna, no le darían a conocer este mundo, desafortunadamente al perder la vida, el único familiar que le quedaba era su abuela, ella era Itako como yo, pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo en este mundo, por lo que me pidió que la entrenara y me hiciera responsable de ella -.  
  
-Ya entiendo,- dijo Yoh... todos los demás al igual que él estaban sorprendidos con ese relato... francamente ninguno se había tomado la molestia de preguntar por la familia de Anna... ni siquiera Yoh... - Pero entonces, abuela ¿tú sabes quien fue el que se llevó a Anna?- preguntó Yoh.  
  
- Claro que lo sé, ya que no es la primera vez que esto sucede- dijo Kino. -¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEÉ?!!!!!- dijeron; -Sí, no es la primera vez que sucede- prosiguió la anciana, - Hace mucho tiempo, exactamente en la fecha en que sus padres murieron, su abuela me llamo para que fuera al hospital, al llegar, las enfermeras le estaban diciendo que la niña se encontraba en un cuarto, que estaba actuando muy extraño pues hablaba sola, cuando fuimos a buscarla, ella no estaba, todo el mundo supuso que se encontraba con los padres... los cuales ya estaban en la morgue... pero no fue así, la buscamos por largo rato... nadie la había visto, por las facciones de Anna no era difícil encontrarla, pocas niñas tienen el pelo rubio en Japón, así que decidimos quedarnos en la habitación donde supuestamente la tenían; de seguro regresaría; al estar ahí, sentimos una presencia extraña, de pronto un portal se abrió y una pequeña voz salió de él, era la voz de una niña, estaba pidiendo ayuda, se notaba que estaba asustada... y como a mí nada me sorprende (de donde creen que Anna heredo el carácter tan tierno¬¬) ni me asusta... acerque mis manos hacia ese portal, al estar cerca una pequeña mano emergió de él, la sostuve y al jalar hacia afuera, efectivamente era Anna, al verme me abrazó y se soltó a llorar... tratamos de tranquilizarla, pero el portal no estaba cerrado... y de el emergió una mano rocosa... con mis superpoderes ¬¬U, lo cerré, y antes de que eso ocurriera una voz se escuchó y esto fue lo que nos dijo -NO PODRAN PROTEGERLA POR SIEMPRE, ELLA ES LA ELEGIDA-; y eso es lo que pasó, su abuela le preguntó que era lo que había pasado, pero la niña no respondió, así pues nos la llevamos de ese lugar, su abuela estaba muy enferma y poco tiempo después murió, antes de eso me encargo que la entrenara para que pudiera enfrentarse a su destino, ya que, efectivamente como nos dijo el rocoso, no la podríamos proteger por siempre, pues veo que ya se la llevó... ¬¬U-.  
  
-¿Pero no sabes a donde se la pudo haber llevado abuela?- preguntó Yoh.... - Francamente no lo sé, sólo pude sentir la presencia pero no sé a donde fueron... esa fue la razón por la que vine; en todos estos años no me había puesto a pensar en esa situación, pero creo que la vez que Anna fue secuestrada en el hospital; la razón por la que pudimos rescatarla fue porque ella quería que la encontráramos, no me cabe la menor duda de eso... porque yo no fui capaz de dar con el portal, además estoy segura que si ella quiere que la encontremos volverá a abrirse el portal....- dijo Kino.  
  
-Pero, y si no quiere ser encontrada?- se escucho la voz de Manta, - ¿Por qué no lo querría?- dijo Kino, -¿A menos que algo haya pasado?, por otro lado, ustedes son el lazo más fuerte que ella tiene en este mundo y sí la primera vez que se la llevaron dejó que su abuela y yo la encontráramos, con mayor razón se abrirá ante ustedes-.  
  
-¿COMO?¡¡¡- preguntaron todos.... - Sí chamacos, ustedes son amigos de Anna, y además entre ustedes se encuentra su prometido, es decir, como Yoh esta aquí ella deseará ser encontrada...-.  
  
- Pero?- dijo Yoh, en un tono preocupado, - Cuando el ser ese se la llevó dijo que ella no volvería con nosotros, pues ante sus ojos nosotros no la queremos y no nos preocupamos por ella; además dijo que por esa razón la pudo vencer....¿no entiendo a que se refería?, además sí Anna esta enojada con nosotros, más bien si esta enojada conmigo, no creo que quiera que la encuentre... y por otro lado ella... ella no siente nada por mí UU....-. al decir esto Yoh puso una cara llena de tristeza; el cree que Anna no siente nada por él, que todo lo que hace o no hace es por pura obligación, todo esto pasaba por su mente, y no se atrevió a decirlo frente a todos... pero él realmente estaba preocupado por Anna, no quería perderla... era demasiado... y era el colmo, pues finalmente había conseguido el título de Shaman King, y pensaba vivir una vida tranquila al lado de sus amigos y por su puesto de su Querida Anna.  
  
- Bueno-, dijo Kino, - Si eso le hizo creer a ella, es posible que esa duda la trajera Anna desde hace mucho tiempo, pues ya todos conocemos su carácter.... mi discípula es muy fuerte, no por nada es la mejor de todos, pero aún así Anna es humana, y tiene sentimientos (oO?????? todos se preguntaron), claro aunque lo duden ella tiene sentimientos, y creo que son más puros que los que alardean de ello; se ha sentido obligada hacia el mundo para ocultarlos, pues al momento de quedar sola, y en el transcurso de su entrenamiento se dio cuenta que si revelaba lo que sentía, sería más débil... por esa razón utiliza esa máscara.... ahora me doy cuenta de ello¬¬.... bueno pues tenemos que meditar, vamos a tener que contactarla para que nos guíe hasta donde esta, de otra manera no sabemos que pueda pasarle....-.  
  
Y dicho esto todos los presentes se colocaron en un círculo, como cuando vas a convocar a un espíritu, en el fondo Kino esperaba que Anna al sentir sus presencias decidiera abrir el portal, como lo hizo cuando pequeña... pero era solo una esperanza, ni ella misma sabia que era lo que sentía o pensaba su discípula... pero esperaba que el sentimiento que tenía hacia Yoh fuera tan fuerte como para desear regresar con él....

Continuará.....

* * *

mer: (MER?), GRACIAS por tú review, aquí tienes la continuación espero te guste ); y por cierto desarrolla tú idea, escribe tú fic de la Reina Shaman, yo quiero leerlo XD, echále ganas yo te hecho porras. GRACIAS BYE, MUA¡¡¡¡.  
  
Ghia-Hikari: MUCHAS GRACIAS XDD por decir que está padre el fic y por FELICITARME, GRACIAS A TÍ que te tomaste la molestia de leerlo al igual que las demás, espero también te guste este segundo capítulo, MUA BYE¡¡  
  
Yara-Chan: Aquí tienes el segundo capítulo, ojalá también te guste XDD, GRACIAS MIL POR DECIR QUE ESTA PADRE, BYE MUA¡¡¡¡  
  
Bueno, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo, ojalá les guste y sino , pues de todos modos seguiré subiendo la serie, LADY SHAMAN QUEEN FOREVER XDDDD. GRACIAS, MUA¡¡¡ (ah que repetitiva soy¬¬') 


	3. Flor de los Cuatro Vientos

Mi primer fic de Shaman King; esta frase está muy trillada, pero ni modo, es la verdad es mi primer fic no tengo la culpa´, bueno basta de charla, ahora disfrútenlo u ódienlo ...  
  
Aclaro, los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen... le pertenecen a quien los creo, es decir a Hiroyuki Takei...  
  
Lady Shaman Queen...  
  
por Papyllon  
  
Capítulo Tres  
  
-Flor de los cuatro vientos-  
  
Mientras tanto, Anna seguía caminando por aquella cueva, -"¿Creo que ya he estado antes en este lugar?"- pensaba, -Además este olor, esta sensación, parece que lo que vive aquí tiene mucha tristeza en su corazón....-, de pronto, llegó al final de la cueva, para sorpresa de Anna lo que había en ese lugar era un salón.... era enorme, en el centro se levantaba una columna pero lo más extraño eran las estatuas que estaba colocadas en las cuatro esquinas del mismo, alzó la antorcha para ver más allá, algo llamó su atención, en el piso estaba dibujada una "Flor de los cuatro vientos", esta indica los cuatro puntos cardinales Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste... esta flor estaba atravesada por el centro y era de donde se erguía el pilar, que ya antes había visto... camino hacia él, de pronto una voz familiar se escuchó, -TE ESTOY ESPERANDO ELEGIDA, PERO ANTES TIENES QUE DERROTAR A MIS GUARDIANES....-.  
  
-"¿Guardianes?", pensó Anna, - ¿Cuáles guardianes?, yo no veo ninguno,- le dijo al rocoso, - NO ES NECESARIO QUE LOS VEAS, ELLOS ESTAN AHÍ, Y SI ERES CAPAZ DE VENCERLOS ENTONCES PELEARAS NUEVAMENTE CONTRA MÍ... JEJEJEJEJE-.  
  
- Ya veo, conque quieres volver a pelear- dijo Anna, mientras pensaba, - "No tengo mi collar, ahora que voy a hacer, lo único que me queda es ser más astuta que esos dichosos guardianes"-.  
  
Y dicho esto la habitación se iluminó y las estatuas colocadas en las cuatro esquinas despidieron una energía muy fuerte.... cada estatua estaba malformada, no se notaba que era, si animal o persona o nada.... Anna se pegó a la columna del centro, su espalda rozo con algo que hizo que se volteara, fijo su vista, era un pequeño relieve, parecía una mariposa, y se dirigía hacia arriba... dirigió su mirada en ese sentido y vio, que eran cuatro animales los que se encontraban tallados en la punta de la columna... dio un paso atrás para poder observar que era la figura que se levantaba y vio que era como una especie de Angel, el cual tenía en las manos una flor... -"¿Qué extraño, estas figuras están bien formadas, en cambio las demás están deformes?, ¡¡¡¡PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO, ME VAN A ATACAR UNOS ESPIRITUS Y NO TENGO CONQUE DEFENDERME!!!!, Anna no es tiempo de admirar el arte de este lugar"U- pensó esto mientras daba la vuelta, y ya se encontraban ante ella esas energías que habían brotado de las estatuas.... se abalanzaron hacia ella, lo único que podía hacer era esquivarlas; para su suerte, estaba bien entrenada y los espíritus eran un poco lentos... y torpesU, pues chocaban entre ellos, esto le dio una idea, comenzó a correr en círculos, los espíritus la seguían, se percató que en una de las esquinas del salón había una puerta, entonces saltó hacia la columna, y como era de esperarse los espíritus la siguieron, y antes de que pudieran tocarla, volvió a saltar para que chocaran entre ellos, al momento de caer al piso, se dirigió a la puerta, por suerte no tenia seguro, la abrió, la atravesó y la cerró tras ella... Anna se dio cuenta que los espíritus no podía salir del cuarto... estaba sellado.  
  
Para suerte de ella pudo pasar la primera prueba... ahora tenía que enfrentarse al rocoso.... se encontraba en un pasillo, muy bien iluminado, las paredes tenían extraños dibujos, se acercó a verlos con detenimiento, eran los mismos animales que había visto tallados en la columna, un Tigre, un Dragón, un Ave de Paraíso y un Fénix, además estaba una Mariposa, la cual aparecía muchas veces cerca de flores, el mismo Angel que vio con la flor estaba ahí, todas las paredes del pasillo tenían dibujos de ellos, realizando diferentes cosas, pero juntos; camino, y al llegar al final, se encontró con una enorme puerta en cuyo marco aparecía la figura tallada en madera de una mujer, su cara reflejaba tristeza, y sus manos se extendían, dando la impresión de querer abrazar a la persona o ser que quisiera atravesar la puerta.... Anna no estaba asustada, al contrario, se sentía un poco segura al ver esas imágenes, de repente recordó algo, - Es cierto yo ya estuve antes aquí, cuando era niña.... cuando mis padres murieron, él me trajo aquí....- entonces empezó a temblar, estaba segura que el hecho de estar en ese lugar, significaba que iba a morir, bueno al menos eso penso cuando era niña, no quería morir en ese lugar, no quería morir en ese momento, muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, y entre todos ellos Yoh, no quería dejarlo, aunque él no sintiera nada por ella, no quería dejarlo, y en su mente algo resonó, -"Yoh, no quiero perderte...."-. Ese pensamiento fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrir un portal en la casa Asakura.  
  
Aquí tienen el tercer capítulo ojalá les guste, disculpas por no actualizar pronto, pero me entretuve haciendo un fic de Inuyasha por el día de muertes XDDDD.  
  
Ghia-Hikari: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, que bueno que te sigue gustando los capítulos eso me hace MUY FELIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ, aquí tienes el tercer capítulo está algo corto ¬¬, pero haré lo posible para subir el cuarto pronto XDD, solo aguantame, XDD. Fijate, en mi caso, o más bien en mi casa 0O, nos gusta el anime y todos esos chunches a tres hermanos, que bueno que no soy la única y si lo fuera al igual que tú seguiria gustandome y seria una SUPERFANATICA XDDDD. besos y abrazos, GRACIAS MUA¡¡¡¡ 


End file.
